


The Exception

by Pixelf



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Game)
Genre: Defalt's feels man, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelf/pseuds/Pixelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defalt's not one for settling down. At least, he thinks he's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exception

**Author's Note:**

> First fic submitted and it's porn. Kind of. My first porn. Oh wow.  
> I adore this ship but there's barely anything on it. And that makes me so sad.   
> Hope it's enjoyable. I had fun writing Defalt. In my head he's such a sarcastic bastard 96% and the next 4% of the time he's a cute bastard. Hee. I also didn't put in my version of what Defalt looks like because I don't want to shove my headcanons on other people. So you can imagine what he looks like. (I think we all agree that he is beauty, he is grace, he is Mister United States underneath that mask).

He really hadn’t expected this to become a thing.

When he woke up that morning, his head pounding and his eyes blood shot, and found Aiden lying next to him he thought nothing of it at the time. There’d been moments in the past where he’d found someone he liked from the club and took them home for some casual dirty times. It was nothing. They’d never be anything. And if the other party wanted more JB never hesitated to break it down to them like this; He didn’t “do” relationships. He had no interest in being tied down with someone. He always thought it to be a perfectly boring idea. Why would you only want one person in your life when there were so many juicy options parading around the place? If that made JB a bit of a dick, so be it. He was fine with how he lived and other people’s opinions could go suck it. 

But he finds himself again driving his cock into Aiden, grunting with every thrust and Aiden gasping and muttering and moaning with every push forward. JB is not gentle. He has Aiden’s hips in a bruising grip, nails digging into the skin. But Aiden loves it. Holy fuck does he love it when JB gets really rough with him. And JB can’t figure out what’s hotter; the fact that Aiden is a kinky fuck or that he’s only a kinky fuck for him. 

After their first drunken one night stand, they’d both agreed to never talk about it again and they continued on as normal. But some weeks later the DJ got bored and sent Aiden a booty call, purely for fun of course, but then Aiden actually agreed to it, either just to kill time or to end his own boredom. So JB once again found himself being fucked brainless by the older hacker. A second time became a third time and before JB really knew what was happening he was only sleeping with Aiden and was actually turning down offers at the club. Some employees thought that he’d gotten sick. Well, maybe he is.

JB hisses through his teeth and puts all his strength into his thrusts. Aiden is so hot and tight around him and he makes the most erotic sounds during sex. JB could seriously orgasm on the noises alone. But he wants to keep going, to keep moving, because he wants Aiden to enjoy this as much as he does. The sweat is dripping down them both and the bed shakes with their movement. The headboard actually starts to bang against the wall and JB laughs. 

Aiden’s eyes open to look at him and, Jesus, he has the most beautiful fucking eyes that JB has ever seen. They’re the shade of green that you’d find on leaves during the summer time. Only sometimes they appear darker, more dangerous, and hard like steel as he stared you down. And then other times they’re warmer, inviting, and JB feels a surge of pride in the knowledge that he’s one of the few people who get that look. 

“Jay... oh G-God, Jay,” Aiden stammers.   
“Aiden,” JB answers and he bites his lip when he realizes that he called him Aiden instead of Pearce like he usually does. He lurches forward, nipping harshly on Aiden’s plump bottom lip and Aiden opens his mouth. JB’s tongue rolls in and he swipes it against Aiden’s, their lips making smacking noises as they break apart to join again messily. Aiden’s legs wrap themselves around JB’s thin hips and JB practically purrs into the older man’s mouth when his hands run through his hair. Every single nerve in him feels electrified and he knows from the strong heat blooming in his groin that he’s really not going to last much longer. But he keeps going, for Aiden, because he wants to make Aiden cum first.   
JB drills into Aiden’s prostate fast and hard. His heart pounds in his ears and against his chest. Aiden breaks the kiss to toss his head back and groan right against JB’s ear and JB gasps in response. He takes the opportunity to leave wet, lingering kisses along Aiden’s neck before biting down, humming when he hears Aiden groan again, louder this time.   
“Jesus, Aiden,” JB says as he pulls away from the older man’s neck. “You’re good. You feel so f-fucking good.” 

Aiden pulls his head down for another kiss, this one much needier than the other ones. And JB knows that he’s almost there. He slips a hand in between them and strokes Aiden along with his brutal thrusts. His thumb smears the precum over the tip and he jacks him off fast, swallowing up the beautiful moans that tear through Aiden’s throat.   
“Oh fuck, Aiden, I love you,” JB pants without thinking about it. 

Aiden pulls away with a gasp when he comes, his mouth open in a silent scream, back arching, almost throwing JB off. JB groans as the walls tighten around him and he bucks forwards a few more times until the coil in his groin loosens and release floods through him. He comes inside Aiden who just sighs with approval at the feeling.   
JB pulls out. Every muscle in his body has turned into jelly but he gets up regardless to clean them both off and to dump the condom into the bin. Afterwards he pulls out a box of cigarettes from his desk drawer to take one, not noticing the weird look that Aiden was giving him from the bed. 

“You want one?” he extends the box to the older man who just shakes his head in reply.   
JB shrugs and puts one to his lips before he begins searching for his lighter. When he can’t find it he tosses the cigarette onto the night stand and falls into bed next to Aiden.   
“I really need to keep a better eye on my shit,” he says, eyes getting heavy.   
Aiden turns over so he’s leaning over the shorter man, his weight supported by his arm.   
“Did you mean that?” he asks.   
JB pauses. “About what? About keeping a better eye? Yeah. I’m losing my stuff all-“  
“You said you loved me.” 

JB’s mouth hangs open and for once in his life he’s speechless. He’s got no idea what to say to that. He doesn’t “love” anyone. Or at least, he used to not. But now he looks at Aiden and he now realizes that he’s never felt so happy, so safe, so relaxed in another person’s presence. JB usually keeps himself guarded among people but with Aiden those walls crumble down and he feels brave enough to be himself around him. Is that what love is? JB hasn’t a clue. But he stares into Aiden’s deep green eyes and a soothing warmness washes over him. It’s rather like stepping into a hot bath or shower after embracing a snowstorm. He’s never felt more secure. Or more confused. 

“If... if I said that I did...,” he breaks off because he doesn’t know how to phrase it. The reality has come to him. He loves Aiden Pearce. He actually loves him. But they’re just fuck buddies, aren’t they? There’s no way that Aiden wants more. No way would he want a relationship with JB of all people. JB suddenly feels very cold. He doesn’t want Aiden to leave. He really doesn’t want Aiden to leave. He’d happily continue on with the casual sex if it meant that Aiden would stay. Oh why the fuck did he have to be such a dick-bag and say “I love you” during sex? 

But Aiden leans down and presses a hot, soothing kiss against JB’s lips. JB really likes kissing Aiden. He likes the contrast between his smooth, silky lips and his rough stubble. Aiden’s hand cups his face and when he pulls back he rests his forehead against JB’s. 

“I can’t say that I love you. Not yet anyway. But I feel like I could. I really feel like I could. If you’d like to give a real relationship with me a shot.”   
“You mean... that we start dating and crap?”   
“Yeah. We start dating and crap.”   
“So no more sexy fun times?” and JB pouts but it’s more for a joke than anything else.   
“Well we could start over... starting from tomorrow,” Aiden smirks and fuck he’s even hotter when he smirks, JB thinks. 

They kiss again, but it’s more like their earlier kisses, with a lot more fire and intensity and after awhile JB feels ready for another round. They have to wait awhile longer for the same to happen to Aiden but it’s worth the wait because Aiden fucks JB like he’s fighting a battle and has JB almost screaming at the end. After that Aiden practically passes out more than falls asleep but he holds JB in his arms, the DJ pressed tightly against his chest. JB stayed awake for awhile longer, thinking over everything.   
Yeah, he normally doesn’t “do” relationships, but everything changes. So he’s either just grown as a person or Aiden’s just his exception. He really doesn’t care which. So long as Aiden’s there when he wakes up, he’s happy.


End file.
